Blog użytkownika:Xendou/5 ulubionych pojedynków w Wiedźminie 3
Hej wszystkim! Tym razem stworzyłem swoją listę top 5 moich ulubionych walk w grze Wiedźmin 3 i w jej dwóch dodatkach. Dlaczego akurat tylko z Wiedźmina 3? Po prostu mimo tego, że fabuła w grze jest dosyć nierówna to jednak wygrywa tym od dwóch poprzednich części, że potrafi momentami grać na emocjach gracza i potrafi wywołać zarówno niepokój, wzruszenie jak i żal. Z tego powodu poszczególne pojedynki wylądowały tu nie tylko ze względu na swoją choreografię, widowiskowość czy wręcz epickość, ale i ze względu na ładunek emocjonalny, czy też po prostu sam wydźwięk danej potyczki. I jak chcecie możecie w komentarzach podać swoje typy. Tak więc już bez przedłużania jedziemy! thumb|270px Miejsce 1. Walka z Olgierdem – Tak jest! Oto i samo numero uno, najlepsza potyczka w całych Sercach z Kamienia i ogólnie w całym Wiedźminie 3. Walka naprawdę epicka, emocjonująca i dosyć wymagająca. Cały efekt dopełniają również rewelacyjne teksty, będące wyraźnym nawiązaniem do Potopu, jak i kapitalny utwór lecący w tle, czyli You're...Immortal?, choć sam wokal pojawiający się później średnio mi się podoba. Oprócz tego ta walka pokazuje kim tak naprawdę jest Olgierd von Everec - nieśmiertelnym wojownikiem z kamiennym sercem, który nigdy nie traci głowy. Świetnie to pokazuje również końcowa scena kiedy Geralt wygrywa i przecina głowę Olgierdowi, a ten jeszcze żyje. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zawsze mam ciary na plecach przy tej scenie. I to jest powód dla którego ten pojedynek zajmuje u mnie pierwsze miejsce na liście. thumb|270px Miejsce 2. Walka z Detltaffem – Czyli teoretycznie ostatnia i najtrudniejsza walka z bossem w Wiedźminie 3. Mimo tego, że ja osobiście samego wampira uwielbiam to jednak po wczytaniu ostatniego save'a byłem ciekaw ostatecznej walki z nim, i WOW! Naprawdę robi wrażenie. Sama potyczka jest nie tylko epicka ze względu na swój rozmach i widowiskowość, ale i niesamowicie wysoką trudność. Co prawda ja grałem przez większość czasu na średnim poziomie trudności bo chciałem się dobrze bawić a nie męczyć, ale i tak przy tej walce naprawdę musiałem się nieźle namęczyć. Ogólnie ten pojedynek jest takim jednym, wielkim sprawdzianem dla gracza, który przebywał w tym świecie ponad 100 godzin, przechodząc dziesiątki czy setki questów, wyżynając tysiące przeciwników, farmiąc (mniej lub bardziej nieuczciwie) doświadczenie, aby na końcu dostać największe wyzwanie do tej pory. Można to w pewnym sensie porównać też do matury :D Ale wracając do tematu spodobała mi się również wieloetapowość tej potyczki, bo najpierw walczymy z Dettlaffem w swojej wampirzej postaci, następnie walczymy z nim w formie bestii wyglądającej jakby się wyrwała prosto z jakiegoś Prototype, a potem jeszcze walczymy z nim jakby w innym wymiarze, gdzie jest pełno krwi i organów a my musimy zniszczyć jakieś krwawe kokony O_O thumb|270px Miejsce 3. Walka z Prządką – W następnej kolejności mamy walkę, która się pojawia po tym jak ginie Ciri. Bardzo mi się ta walka podobała, ponieważ to była jedyna możliwość na pozbycie się ostatniej i najobrzydliwszej według mnie wiedźmy. Oprócz tego ta walka świetnie pokazuje cały dramatyzm zakończenia, jak i samego Geralta, kompletnie rozerwanego od środka, przegranego i pełnego nienawiści. A najbardziej podoba mi się moment na samym początku kiedy wiedźma mówi Wilkowi, że jest on w tym momencie jedynie pełen żalu i bólu, a Geralt odpowiada w kozackim stylu, że już nic nie czuje. thumb|270px Miejsce 4. Walka z Caranthirem – '''Tutaj już jest nieco ciekawiej niż w przypadku Imleritha, bo sam Caranthir w sumie jako jedyny z generałów działał do pewnego czasu i był nawet w pewnym stopniu intrygujący jako ten najbardziej tajemniczy członek Dzikiego Gonu. Ale niestety został dość szybko zmieciony pod dywan, a podczas całej gry miał może z 3-4 kwestie. Niemniej jednak sama walka z nim jest w sumie najlepsza ze wszystkich generałów Gonu, głównie ze względu na rewelacyjną muzykę w tle. Podobało mi się też nawet to, że to była walka dwuetapowa, bo najpierw walczymy z nim przez chwilę jako Ciri, a potem z lodu uwalnia się Geralt i dokańcza dzieła. Małe ale cieszy :) thumb|270px '''Miejsce 5. Walka z Imlerithem – Przyznaję, że tą walkę daję trochę na wyrost bo, nie oszukujmy się, generałowie Dzikiego Gonu wypadli co najwyżej rozczarowująco, nie tylko jako przeciwnicy, ale i jako postacie same w sobie. Tak więc na większy ładunek emocjonalny związany z walką z przywódcami wielkiego, upiornego orszaku raczej nie ma co liczyć :P Nie mniej jednak sam pojedynek choć dość krótki, to jednak całkiem widowiskowy, a w tle leci naprawdę świetny utwór "Welcome, Imlerith". A najbardziej podoba mi się egzekucja osiłka, kiedy Geralt najpierw spala mu głowę a potem roztrzaskuje w drobny mak jego własną buławą. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach